Currently, there are no chimney covers in the market, to the Applicant's knowledge, that are capable of covering most sizes of chimneys. The chimney covers commonly found only fit on the chimney flue pipes that are standard size. Many chimneys, especially on older houses, were constructed without flue pipes. There are several sizes of standard flue pipes. Often, one chimney will have two or more flue pipes. In this case, two or more conventional chimney covers would be needed.
Many covers for chimneys and flues are welded or riveted units that cannot be stored disassembled due to the difficulty that would be encountered by consumers in attempting to assemble these chimneys covers. Since these chimney covers come assembled, the containers in which they are sold contain a large amount of empty space. Therefore, these types of chimney covers occupy a great deal of valuable shelf space in stores. Also, because chimneys are of many different sizes, stores often must carry several different sizes of the same type of chimneys covers, which further reduces the amount of shelf space which may be allocated for other products.
As mentioned above, most chimney covers can only attach to a chimney with a flue pipe. The present invention provides a chimney cover which can be attached to almost any chimney. The method of the present invention for attaching the chimney cover of the present invention requires only one easily manufactured feature and some standard, inexpensive hardware. Furthermore, the attachment method of the present invention allows for attachment to a large range of chimneys for a minimal cost.
Accordingly, a need exists for an adjustable chimney cover which can be easily assembled and which can be adapted to provide a chimney cover suitable for covering any size chimney.